disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Maximus
Maximus (also known as Max), is a horse on a mission to capture the thief Flynn Rider in Disney's 2010 film Tangled. He is voiced by Frank Welker and is one of the tritagonists in the film, the other being Pascal . Background Physical appearance Maximus is a large white horse with a blonde mane and tail. He wears a distinct saddle with the sun symbol of the Kingdom. Personality Maximus is described as a dedicated character who will stop at nothing to take down the criminal he is after. Maximus is brave, daring, bold and not at all cowardly even being more feared than his captain. Maximus is a horse but has a personality more similar to a dog. The character was to be a twist on common Disney horse sidekicks such as Samson from Sleeping Beauty. He is very intelligent, and can apparently understand human speech, as his facial expressions so obviously confirm. Although Maximus can be extremely tough, he has a large heart, can't say no to a young girl like Rapunzel who calls him a big sweetheart, and even becomes best friends with his former arch enemy Flynn Rider as they join together to reunite Rapunzel with her family. It would be a fatal mistake to understimate this horse. He is a dedicated crime-buster and though one would never think it, Maximus is skilled with a sword, wielding the weapon in his mouth. Appearances ''Tangled As horse to the Captain of the Guards, Maximus has made it his own personal mission to capture the wanted criminal, Flynn Ryder. He is Flynn's adversary from the very beginning and will stop at nothing to catch the slippery thief. Max can run, leap, and chase Flynn to places where every other guard (and horse) refuse to go. Maximus is introduced in pursuit of Flynn, with the rest of the Royal Guard, after Flynn took the tiara of the Lost Princess. Flynn manages to ditch the guards and temporarily shake Maximus by hiding in Rapunzel's Tower, but Maximus remains on Flynn's trail, and eventually runs into Mother Gothel (which inadvertently causes her to panic and run back to the tower, fearing that the royals have found Rapunzel). Maximus reunites with the royal guards in the Snuggly Duckling, a pub home to dozens of fun-loving thugs that manage to help Flynn and Rapunzel escape the guards via secret tunnel. Maximus is able to sniff out the tunnels whereabout and finds the lever that reveals it, thus putting the formerly lost guards back on track. After tracking Flynn to a dam, theif manages to defeat each guard with ease, leaving Maximus to sword battle him. Maximus has Flynn cornered until the latter is rescued by Rapunzel. The persistent horse continues to chase after the two, but accidentally causes the dam to burst, enabling Flynn to escape with Rapunzel whilst Maximus and the guards are seemingly killed by the rushing water. The next morning, however, it is revealed that Maximus survived, and separated from the guards once more. He manages to track down Flynn again, and attempts to drag him back to the palace, but Rapunzel is able to befriend Maximus by being kind to him, and convinces him to call a truce with Flynn for the day for the sake of her birthday dream to see the floating lanterns the kingdom release into the sky every year on her birthday (as she needs Flynn to guide her to the palace and back to her tower safely). Maximus reluctantly agrees, and the group heads to the kingdom for the lantern festival. As the festival day continues, Maximus notices Flynn's emerging feelings for Rapunzel, and loosens up a bit while watching Flynn and Rapunzel dance and spend quality time together, eventually coming to have a liking for the thief, seeing how kind he could actually be. During the Lantern ceremony, Maximus remains on the dock eating apples whilst Rapunzel and Flynn go out into the see to have a good view of the lanterns in the air. Afterwards, Maximus witnesses Flynn being arrested and crying out Rapunzel's name. Maximus gathers that Rapunzel is in trouble, and knows that Flynn is probably the only one who can save her. The horse heads to the Snuggly Duckling and recruits the Ruffians to help spring Flynn from jail. Maximus then carries Flynn to Rapunzel's tower for her rescue. After Flynn returns Rapunzel to the King and Queen, Maximus becomes head of the Royal Guard, and replaced their swords with frying pans. Tangled Ever After Maximus and Pascal are responsible for the loss of Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding rings when one of Pascal's stray petals falls into Maximus' nose. Maximus sneezes and the rings roll away. After having a vision of everyone in attendance becoming upset at the loss of the rings and of an explosion destroying the kingdom, the pair then endeavor on a comedic journey to retrieve them. In the end, after finally obtaining the elusive rings, Maximus and Pascal return to the wedding right on time, but the adventure has left them looking incredibly mangy, as they are covered in tar. Continuing on with the wedding, Rapunzel and Eugene can't help but notice the duo's grotesque appearance. After all seems well, an exhausted Maximus rests, but accidentally bumps a cart carrying a wedding cake out of the door, just as Eugene offers the cake to the attendees, causing the animal pair to react in horror. Wreck-It Ralph Maximus makes a small cameo appearance in the animated film, ''Wreck-It Ralph during the scene in which Ralph and his bad-guy buddies enter Game Central Station, after holding their Bad-Anon meeting. Other appearances Disney Parks So far in the Disney Parks, Maxmus has only appeared in the 2010 Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade walking Rapunzel in the parade with Flynn by his side. Maximus was said to be Rapunzel and Flynn's transportation to Magic Kingdom from Epcot during their Meet n Greets. He can be discussed with by Flynn during meet and greets too. Maximus has his own spell card known as "Maximus' Horseshoes" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Disney On Ice: Dare to Dream Maximus was first seen battling Flynn Rider with the guards and the only one that didn't flee. Maximus is then seen in the Snuggly Duckling and helps the captain locate Flynn and Rapunzel. Later he was seen reforming with Rapunzel. At the finale of the show, Maximus arrived with Rapunzel and Flynn as well as a cast of Disney characters. Gallery Trivia *Maximus is the second Disney horse to sit like a dog on command, the first being Achilles. Category:Tangled Characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Horses Category:Comedy Characters Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Silent characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Pets Category:Swordsmen Category:Iconic characters Category:Animals Category:Animals who live with humans Category:Tritagonists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Animated characters Category:Adults